


A Funny Situation

by InkDrops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, I have no excuses, Kissing, M/M, Noya is a little shit, They make out in a tube slide, also, but then shit happens, things start to get heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: Two friends end up in a funny situation.. one they'll definitely laugh at when they're no longer bitter about being interrupted
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	A Funny Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. Its 100% to cope with my utter disaster of a love life lmao
> 
> And fun fact: I actually had my first kiss in a tube slide but I was like, 6 years old and it definitely didn't go like this 😂

It was really a funny story, how they got where they were.

They'd been sitting on the swings, long after dark, when they saw the swing of headlights down the street. As of sunset, they were trespassing, and Kageyama had let Hinata pull him towards the only plausible hiding place-an awful green colored tube slide, twisting through the night from several feet up.

It was too loud, as they clambered up the stairs, already laughing as they shushed each other.

And it only got harder to stay quiet when they clambered into the plastic tube, realizing very quickly that there was no way they could comfortably fit.

Their limbs tangled and bumped, trying to get situated without sliding the rest of the way down.

It wasn't until Hinata managed to clamber on top of Kageyama, who was tasked with keeping them in place, that they finally fell silent.

Because Hinata, in his attempts to get comfortable, wound up nose to nose with Kageyama, and suddenly it wasn't so funny.

Their breath stilled, seeming to disappear from their chests entirely, until Kageyama took a hand off the side of the slide to tug Hinata down by his hair.

Suddenly, their breath came rushing back, meeting where their lips connected.

Hinata's palms slid from their place above Kageyama's head to the nape of his neck, burying in short strands of too soft hair.

There was a moment where their teeth clicked painfully, and Hinata felt a cramp forming in his back, but then their lips parted and neither of those things mattered.

Kageyama felt any actual thought fly from his mind, in the moment that his tongue met wet heat, in the moment that a quiet moan passed between them.

Without thinking, he took his other hand and wrapped it around Hinata's waist, tugging every inch of them together.

He felt the pressure in his calves build, struggling to hold them up, but the heaving of Hinata's chest against his own seemed far more important.

The heat pressed in around them, sticky and what should've been a mood killer, but nothing could drag them away from each other.

Hinata's hips shifted, dragging over his friend's in something entirely inappropriate for such a public space, but it got him a quiet groan so he did it again.

This is where Kageyama's mind short circuited entirely. His hands slipped beneath the elder's shirt and he lifted his hips to meet the ginger halfway-

And that's when his feet started to slip and, with the horrifying squeal of shoes on plastic, they were flying down the tube.

Hinata had a half second to tuck his head into the younger's chest, mind racing and panicking.

When they finally slid a stop at the bottom, they were still clinging to each other, hearts having dropped from their chests when they started to slip.

And that's when laughter erupted in the night air, all too familiar.

If Kageyama's heart hadn't already been gone, it would've stopped when he lifted his head to see their friends huddled by the swings.

Noya was practically cackling, tucked into Asahi's side. "I told you they'd think we were cops!"

Kageyama let his head thud back down, sympathizing with the irritated grumble Hinata pressed into his chest before sitting up.

There was a brief moment, with Hinata sitting in his lap and Kageyama's hands still on him, that their eyes met and something clicked.

They weren't entirely sure what it was, but they stood too close when they joined their friends, and as they started to walk, they let their hands fall together.

It really was a funny situation.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still technically on hiatus (I'm hoping to be updating regularly by the end of this month), but I really needed this. So I did a thing because I needed a break from everything, but I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you did, please, please leave kudos and a comment 🥺


End file.
